Going across for food
by Rose of Dark Life
Summary: What happened when Ron died! Not depressingly, slight humor. Sweet too, a little bit. Please read!


Hey you guys! I have no idea what is it with me wanting to write stories of what happened to a certain character when they die. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?/

Anyways, I decided to have Harry die first, (Better for Harry's sanity cuz what will Harry do without his best mate?) and Hermonie die last, for she will handle it better, being how wise she is.

I do not own Harry Potter because Sirius is not the fluffy pink grim!

It started off as a normal day for Ronald Weasly. He woke up, wishing Harry was here to see how much they miss him, looked at his wife who had mostly all gray hair, kiss her on the cheek, and got dressed.

When Hermonie woke up, they decided to visit Hugo and his family. They hadn't seen him him for a while. As Ron got some bowls for each other, he noticed how much more energy it is taking him to move. He brushed it off, deciding it was nothing.

They apparent to Hugo's place. When they knocked on the door, Little Jean opened the door. Only seven, and she was really pretty. It also helps that her Mama is part Veela.

"Mummy! Bon and MumMum is here!" Jean yelled, using her nicknames for them. Ron and Hermonie smiled.

"Hey you guys!" Rachel exclaimed. Rachel had brown hair that seemed to shine, silver eyes and the perfect body. Rachel was highly unlike the other Veela's, which was one reason Hugo fell for her. Ron and Hermonie said high back.

"Rachel? Who is at the door?" Hugo called, sounding sleepy. Hermonie snorted, Ron knew why. Hugo was a lot like him.

"Your parents Dumb nut!" Rachel yelled back. Thumps was heard and Hugo came down with his robe hooked on his ear, and his shoulder-length hair un-combed.

"Hugo!" Hermonie scolded. Hugo, being used to this, brushed it off.

"Daddy!" Jean giggled. "You look funny!"

"Huh? I look funny?" Hugo said, smiling. Hugo grabbed her, and started spinning him around. Ron smiled. This reminded him of when he used to do that to Rose. Ah, such memories..

"Oh! How rude I am, come in!" Rachel commanded. Hermonie and Ron walked in, hanging there traveling robes.

The visit was pleasant. They talked about different topics, played a few games with Jean, and relaxed a bit. Ron grew tired after a little bit after lunch, fell asleep.

He dreamed of the last day with Harry. They had been at a Muggle Bar, both had decided to sneak around there wives, no matter what the danger will cost them later.

Later, they had decided to go home, and summoned all there Grryfindor courage. They apparated, and Ron got a full talk from Hermonie, while his children watched and laughed. Later they had found out that Harry took a nap after coming home- Ginny hadn't yelled at him, she understood- and died during his sleep. The Wizarding World was full with grief for a week.

Then his dream changed, or so he thought.

He was laying on the ground, naked,much of his displeasure. He wished for robes, and they appeared. Ron quickly put them on. He stood there for a few minutes, taking in his surroundings.

He was in the Weasly house, which looked like how it looked in his childhood years. Everything was the same. Ron missed it a lot, Harry and Ginny had owned it, and it had changed a little bit. Now Rose owned. it.

"You like it?" A voice said behind him. He turned around, and his eyes popped out. Standing before him was everybody he knew that was dead. Harry, Ginny, Fred, his Mum, his Dad, Uncle Billius, George, ect.

"Does this mean I am..." Ron trailed off.

"Yes, why you haven't"

"Became wiser-"

"Since we left you!" The twins said the the last part together and grinned. Ron grinned too. Why, he had missed the twins antics.

"How is Hermonie?" Harry said. Ron chuckled.

"OK, we were visiting Hugo, Rachel, and Jean." Ron awnsered.

"Who is Jean?" Molly said.

"Their child. Rachel is going to have another one in some time." Nods were made.

"Do we stay here forever, or what?" Ron asked.

"Wow, Ron hasn't changed much." Ginny commented.

"Shut up." Ron muttered.

"No, my son." Aurthur said. "This is just the first step. The next step is accepting that you have to wait for a while for your love ones until it is there time."

"Yeah, it took Harry around two days to go on." Bill said, grinning. Harry blushed. Ron wasn't surprised, it sounded like Harry.

"Well, I will do it now for one reason. Hermonie will kill me if she finds out that I stayed here, waiting for her." Laughter filled the room. Ron was still afraid of Hermonie when she was angry.

"Come on, Idiot. When you do, they have food." Charlie said. Ron ran for the door, that had appeared. Everybody else laughed while he followed him.

Hope you guys like this! I thought it was sweet, and I tried to put most of Ron in here as I can. Ron, his liking for food, and his emotional range of a teaspoon, (LOL- honours go to Hermonie there)

Review please! Oh, and also read my other stories


End file.
